Panel structures are widely used in the construction and transportation industries. Such panels may be sandwich panels, monolithic panels made of composite materials, or others. These panels may be used as flooring, walls, doors, or any other large, substantially planar structures. It is often necessary to attach brackets to these panels whereby the brackets are used to attach additional components such as cables, pipes, wiring, overframe blankets to the panels. Traditionally, these brackets are attached to the panels by gluing or by mechanical attachment. For example, a current practice is to use adhesive and mounting systems such as those offered by Click Bond, Inc, in Carson City, Nev. However, disadvantages associated with these adhesive and mounting systems include long wait times for curing, thereby requiring space or storage area for these large panels; added manufacturing cost; and required application of pressure using a clamp or other device to hold the bracket in place during these long cure times. Clamps or other devices are then removed manually. This step adds manufacturing cost. Thermoset adhesives are also not reversible and panels are often locally damaged when bracket has to be removed because positioned incorrectly. Repair to the damaged panel is very costly and time consuming. Thermoset adhesives are also often made of two components which have to be mixed accurately which is time consuming and generate wastes.
There is therefore a need for an adhesive that avoids the problems of long curing times and space needed for the panels during these curing times and avoids the costly step of removing clamps or other devices and which can be easily debonded on demand.